Fire
by kevin the bird
Summary: Levi immediately nuzzled his nose into the side of Debbie's chest. "It's okay, baby," she said softly to her grandson and kissed the top of his head affectionately. Her other grandkids continued hovering close to her. Looking at all of them, with their frightened expressions, she smiled sympathetically at them.


Debbie always made sure to get her family together, whether it be with weekly dinners or various celebrations for anniversaries or achievements. This week, Debbie and Carl were celebrating two years together. They decided they take the family, minus Mel, Lindsey, Gus and Jr, who were still in Canada, out to eat.

Everything was going as planned until the building next door caught on fire. When people in the restaurant caught on that the next door restaurant was on fire and that the restaurant they were in was dangerously close to catching on fire as well, everyone rushed out hectically. Carl and the boys, being the outstanding men that they were, went over to help in any way possible, which meant that all the grandchildren were left with Debbie, who didn't mind, but was worried about her boys and husband.

Michael and Ben were the last ones to pass their kid over to Debbie, who also happened to be the youngest grandchild. Levi was was only thirteen months old, so when Ben passed him to his grandmother, Debbie cradled him close to her body, while all the other grandchildren hovered close to her. Having evacuated the building for safety reasons, they all watched on as the building burned. When the baby was happily in the embrace of his grandmother, Michael kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for watching the kids.

"You know I don't mind," she said. "Be careful, baby," she said when Michael rushed over to the burning building. When Ben also kissed her cheek in thanks, she added, "You too, honey." Ben smiled at the Novotny matriarch as he followed his husband and rushed to the aid of everyone helping with the burning building. Debbie then rounded her grandchildren up, which consisted of Levi, who was babbling happily in her embrace, a six-year-old Madeline, a ten-year-old Olivia and a four-year-old Stevie, and walked to her car, which, luckily, happened to be the most equipped for young kids to drive in. She then loaded everyone into the car and drove to her house. It was clear that all of them were shaken up by seeing a building on fire because they were quiet the entire car ride home.

Once they were at the Novotny house, Debbie unloaded everyone and quickly brought them into the house. They all hovered close to Debbie, not wanting to stay out of her line of vision in case something where to happen. Turning all the lights on, Debbie felt Levi grab ahold of her pants, trying to get her attention. When she looked down at him, he raised his arms and waited until she would pick him up. He had no idea what had happened or what the fire meant, but he could sense the fear in his cousins, so in turn, he was also scared. She swept down and picked him up, and set him on her hip. Levi immediately nuzzled his nose into the side of Debbie's chest.

"It's okay, baby," she said softly to her grandson and kissed the top of his head affectionately. Her other grandkids continued hovering close to her. Looking at all of them, with their frightened expressions, she smiled sympathetically at them.

"Lets go into the living room and watch some TV," Debbie said. The three older grandchildren nodded their heads, liking that idea. They then followed Debbie into the living room and sat down on the couch while Debbie grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before finding a channel suitable for younger kids. When she found one, she set the remote back down. Looking to Olivia, she set her grandson down next to her.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate, can you watch him for me?" she asked. When the grandchildren heard hot chocolate, they became worried. What if the microwave caught on fire? What if Debbie did it on the stove and it combusted?

"What if the kitchen catches fire?" Olivia asked, her voice cracking with fright.

"It won't catch on fire, honey," Debbie reassured her granddaughter. She could tell it didn't help quiet their fears, so she picked Levi back up, sat down on the couch and set him on her lap. "Then we don't have to have hot chocolate," she said. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed into the couch. Stevie then got up from where she was sitting next to Olivia and made her way to the other side of Debbie. When she pulled herself up, she cuddled into her grandmother, resting her head in the crook of her shoulder. Debbie smiled and wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders, which in turn allowed her to cuddle closer. She planted an affectionate kiss on Stevie's head. She could sense that the four-year-old was tired because her eyes were drooping from being in such close proximity to the heat that radiated from the older woman. Olivia smiled as she watched her grandmother interact with her cousin as her hand wondered to the once redheaded woman's hand. She intertwined her fingers with Debbie's, who affectionately squeezed it in return.

"Nothing's going to catch on fire, sweetie," Debbie said reassuringly as she lifted their hands up to her mouth and kissed Olivia's hand.

"I know, Grams," she said as she lowered herself on the couch and also rested her head on Debbie's shoulder. Debbie smiled and looked over at Madeline, who was near sleep as well.

"How you doing over there, Mads?" she asked the six-year-old.

"I'm tired," she said softly as she looked over at her grandmother and gave her a sleepy smile.

"I know, baby. Why don't you put your head on that pillow and close your eyes," Debbie replied. The redhead smiled and did as Debbie said, resting her head and closing her eyes as Debbie smiled. She then looked around at her grandchildren, Madeline nearly asleep, Olivia watching the TV with her head against Debbie's shoulder, Levi using her as a pillow, and then Stevie on the other side, also using her shoulder as a pillow. Even though the night hadn't ended as she would have liked, it was equally as nice because she got to spend time with her grandchildren.


End file.
